


Picking you up (from the cold hard ground)

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Mechanic Derek, POV Multiple, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: Derek sees Stiles getting involved in a little accident and helps him.





	Picking you up (from the cold hard ground)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I finish in two years. Sorry if it isn't smooth or if there are any errors!

It was surprisingly a good morning, the sky was clear, his coffee had been perfect and he wasn’t late to the garage. Nat didn’t even throw a tantrum when he left her at daycare.

The only bad thing was the traffic that blocked him for a good ten minutes while he was going to work. Suddenly the motorbike only a couple cars before him fell on the ground after trying to avoid being hit by another crazy biker. It fell almost off the road and it could easily be ignored. The cars before Derek slowed down a bit but they went on so Derek assumed everything was fine but approaching it he saw a figure just next to it, unmoving. An old chill run his spine and he stopped the car, ignoring the angry horning behind him and getting out to help person lying on the road preparing himself for the worse. 

 

They had the helmet still on but were clearly unconscious. They were murmuring something, though, so it was probably due to the shock.  He dialed Melissa’s number well knowing she was on duty and she would answer knowing he wouldn’t call without a real problem. 

The cars behind his begun to surpass his, not caring at all. Only a few people were beside him now, murmuring between them. He picked an eye on the person injured and only heard a few words that sounded like Sheriff and Station from the bystanders before Melissa picked up.

He quickly described what was before him and told her he was only ten minutes away from the hospital. While he was talking the person on the ground awoke and tried to slowly sit up, but Derek couldn’t stop them before they moved their head. Not even halfway seated, they lost consciousness again but Derek was quickly behind them avoiding another contact with the ground. 

Melissa told him the ambulances were all out so together they decided it would be better for Derek to pick the person up and to take them to the hospital. As soon as he closed the call he picked expertly the person up and put them in his car. He then jogged up to the bike and put it on the side of the road, taking the keys and putting them in his pocket. 

At the hospital Melissa waited for him with a doctor and another nurse with a  stretcher and a collar. They picked the person from his car and ran inside, only Melissa staying behind to talk to Derek. 

 

-Hey, are you okay? I know this must be hard on you…- her dark eyes were kind and understanding and Derek felt a knot in his chest he didn’t even know he felt before loosen. 

 

-Yeah...yeah, I’m okay, but do you think I can stay... to know if they are okay? I kinda need it…- 

 

They walked inside and after talking to a nurse they both headed towards room 103. The doctor had already left but the nurse on the case told them it was all good, only a few scratches, but they would have more informations once the patient woke up.

 

In that moment Derek’s phone went off and seeing it was his sister he would be at it for a bit. He hugged Melissa whispering a thank you and watched her leaving to continue working before answering the phone.

  
  


***

 

He felt pain in his right arm and shoulder and as soon as he shifted his left leg he felt it stinging. He opened his eyes, confused, realising he was at the hospital. And that one of his legs was trapped in a white cast. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was… being on his bike and trying to avoid an idiot who was trying to surpass everyone. Considering his pains he maybe lost control over his bike and fell, but he didn’t remember getting on an ambulance or something like that.

 

Stiles noticed a man walking back and forth just outside his room’s door. The man was obviously trying not to shout in the middle of an hospital’s corridor but wasn’t doing such a good job at it. He called the nurses by using the little red button and then found himself waiting. And trying to understand what the man was so anxious about.

 

-Yeah I know, but… Laura, listen. I couldn’t leave him there! No… yes I know. Fuck! Is it that late already? Can you go pick her up? Yes. I’m waiting... - and then the stranger saw the nurse coming to Stiles’ room and turned, locking eyes with Stiles. -Wait, he’s awake, I’ll call you as soon as I know more. Can you go pick Nat up? Please? Okay and Laura? … thank you.-

 

A nurse arrived and checked Stiles up, telling him he only needed to see briefly his doctor before being dismissed.

 

Just as the nurse exited the room, the man walked in and smiled at Stiles. He was wearing a leather jacket and Stiles had the feeling he knew him but nothing came to his mind. They didn’t even have the time to say something that the doctor came in the room. He asked Derek to exit the room again and visited Stiles, declaring him good to go.

The man re-entered into the room and smiled, embarrassed, and then searched for the bag with Stiles’ belongings. It read ‘Stilinski, M. G.” and Stiles saw the recognition in the stranger’s face as soon as he recognised his surname.

 

-Hi, yeah, I’m the Sheriff son and please, call me Stiles, you don’t really want to know what those M and G stand for, trust me” Stiles smiled and tried to sit up on the bed, reaching out to shake the stranger’s hand. The man blushed slightly and shook his hand introducing himself as Derek, Derek Hale. Stiles bit his tongue to avoid the easy James Bond joke. Derek briefly told Stiles what had happened and all Stiles could do was thanking him. 

 

When Stiles was ready to go he tried to call his dad but it went to voicemail straight away and he was left waiting on a bench outside of the hospital. Derek was chatting with one of the nurses and when he exited the building and saw Stiles he simply offered him a ride. Stiles couldn’t say no to this stranger after he had rescued him from the side of the road so he gladly limped with his crutches toward Derek’s amazing Camaro. 

He noticed the child sit on the back seat and said goodbye to his newborn fantasies about his own prince who had rescued him on a black shiny Camaro. 

 

Stiles gave Derek his address and nodded when the man said they were going to pick his daughter up from his sister’s house first. 

 

The first minutes they talked about that morning and Stiles’ bike. Derek explained what had happened and that the bike was safe and sound in his shop thanks to one of his mechanics. Derek said he was a mechanic and the owner of Bunny’s Mec.

After that Stiles thanked Derek and they both fell silent.

 

***

 

When Derek was feeling awkward he ranted. A lot. He begun to tell Stiles about his older sister who was a lawyer and, mostly, about his daughter Natalia who was almost six years old and was the most beautiful thing in his life. He ranted about her favourite toys and her favourite songs. She had good taste and he was so proud. 

All Stiles did was smile and ask even more question about Natalia and Derek begun to appreciate the man. Stiles didn’t try to change the subject, he seemed really interested in what Derek had to say and that was a first. Others always tried to shut him up or try to talk about sports or whatever.

 

They arrived outside Laura’s place and she was already outside with Nat stumbling around in her “Trekkie in training” mini t-shirt and her little jeans. Derek was still trying to understand how babies had such a wide section of clothes. 

 

As soon as Nat saw him she screamed and run towards his open arms, he picked her up and smiled to his sister filming them with her phone. 

-You know you don’t have to record everything she does, right?- he smiled.

 

-Well, baby brother, someone has to! You will thank me someday, trust me. But want to tell me who is that man in your car?- Laura smirked knowingly. -You know that that’s the Sheriff’s son, right? You can’t kidnap him!-

 

Derek dismissed her and picked up his daughter’s backpack. They were ready to go but not before the “goodbye kiss” where both him and Nat kissed one Laura’s cheeks. 

Nat was silent for most of the car ride, observing the stranger on the front sit who sometimes smiled at her and who changed the music at the radio. Derek knew she was waiting for him to choose a song before she decided if he was one of the good or the bad guys. She was only five but relied on music a lot. 

 

When the radio was scanned throuthfully Derek passed the aux cord to Stiles. He was more that a little curious about what the other man would put on.

 

After a couple of seconds Stiles grinned and put down his phone. 

 

_ ♫Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?♫ _

 

Nat shrieked from the backseat. It was one of her favourite songs and Derek couldn’t help but smile when she tried to sing it: offkey and off tempo but perfect to his ears. 

 

Stiles was now looking at both of them and above the music simply stated:

 

-I am happy you like my choice, my lady!- 

 

Nat continued singing and smacking her little hands wherever she could, loving every note of the song. 

 

They were parked outside Stiles’ house when the song finished.

Derek asked Stiles for his phone number so that he knew when he could come see his bike at the shop.

 

-Do you need some help with the crutches?- Derek asked.

 

Stiles refused the help and then slowly reached his front door, and Derek waited to see him safe inside. Then he started the car and went home.

  
  


***

 

The days went by boring and uneventful, the cast was his worst enemy and everything was out of his reach. Stiles loved his independence so now that he had to rely on his father for everything he was grumpy. He felt bored and useless. 

His boss had forced him to stay home at least until the cast was gone, he had too much accumulated holiday and they didn’t need him that much at the library with it being almost Summer and all. 

 

One sunny, warm, perfect and so boring morning Stiles phone went off with a call from Derek. Stiles answered the call a the second ring without even think about it, he wanted someone to talk to, right now.

 

-Hi Stiles? It’s Derek…- 

 

Half an hour later Stiles had made very clear to Derek that he felt bored and he needed to do something as soon as possible and Derek had joking said he needed a babysitter for some of the workdays in the next weeks. Stiles knew it was a joke but he almost literally jumped from the couch he was slumped on. The next morning he would have a wonderful babygirl to keep him company! Goodbye boredom! 

  
  


The next morning  nothing was like he expected. 

First of all Derek didn’t just drop his kid over, he brought ingredients and shyly asked if it was okay for him to cook breakfast. His pancakes were so fluffy Stiles wanted to cry. Natalia was silent for most of the meal and when Derek stood and kissed her head goodbye she flat out started ugly crying. 

On the phone Derek had told Stiles that his little girl hated when he left her to go somewhere but this was a lot more than what Stiles had expected.

Truth to be told Derek seemed as sad as his daughter and he quickly went out of the door. As soon as Derek’s car was out of earing range, Natalie went silent, with only little hiccups shaking her body.

 

When finally Natalia was calm enough and Stiles was able to pick a DVD from a high shelf, they were watching Mulan while camping on the couch. The kid was engrossed in watching the movie and they had to stop only three times to go to the bathroom, drawing and colouring, and have snacks. Most of the morning they chatted about Nat friends and about Mulan and Stiles basically abandoned his phone, even though he sent a couple of pictures to Derek with his baby girl focused drawing.

 

Derek found Natalia curled up in Stiles bed, taking a nap, and couldn’t stop smiling. Stiles was very proud of himself and had to admit he had had a good time watching Natalia. She was a smart kid and only had one light tantrum because she was getting hungry and it wasn’t lunch time yet.

  
  


In no time three weeks had passed and Natalia loved Stiles. One day she even had the fever and slept almost all day, curled up while Stiles hugged her. She felt safe with him and almost didn’t want to visit her cousins and her aunt Laura. She said she had more fun with Stiles because he came up with so many funny ways to play! They made bread and then ate it for lunch, they played Heroes with towels as capes, he let her practice taking pictures and even printed out the best one for her to give to her dad. 

 

One day when Derek came to pick up Natalia he seemed too tired to take care of dinner so Stiles invited him (and Natalia, obviously) to stay with him. And thus Stiles knew more and more about Derek. 

  
  


***

 

It was almost a year later and Derek found himself outside the library where Stiles worked. He felt anxious but he felt he was doing the right thing. Natalia was sleeping over at her friends’ house and Derek had the night to himself. He knew asking Stiles out on a date was a long shot but he felt ready and hopeful for the first time in almost seven years, so he went and asked. 

 

Watching the happiness in Stiles face when he agreed was almost as good as Nat’s shriek of joy when, almost a year and a half after that first date, they told her Stiles was moving in with them.

 

***

 

Laura was thankfully recording the first time Nat called Stiles ‘dad’, now the man’s tears were caught on video and were one of the best moments of Stiles’ life (and Derek’s).

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a paramedic nor I have much medical knowledge so if the whole first part seems unrealistic is because I made it up, sorry.  
> Just wanted to clarify a few things:  
> I know you are not supposed to move someone after a bike accident (or any kind of accident, really) but in here I gave Derek a little background. Stiles had the helmet on and he just skidded, also Derek was a paramedic so he knew how and what to do. Now Derek is a mechanic because he needed more time to raise Natalia after her mother had died in an ugly frontal while she was pregnant with Nat.


End file.
